A Winner Is Two: Enforcer Mystique
by Kohaku Kawa
Summary: My Enforcer entry for the “A Survivalist Is You Tournament” hosted by Avatarjk137. I'm writing for Mystique from X-Men Evolution. Rated T for expected violence.
1. Introduction

**FYI: This is written for the "A Survivalist Is You Tournament" hosted by Avatarjk137. Check it out by going to his profile, his tournaments are great fun and late entries are being accepted until the end of June.  
I am using Mystique from the X-Men Evolution universe, saying that the tournament takes place during Season 3 (So she doesn't have any powers from Apocalypse yet).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in these chapters. Mystique belongs to Marvel and the rest of the characters belong to many different creators and universes.  
Today's characters are brought to you by the makers of Yu-Yu Hakusho, Metalocalypse, and Naruto. **

Introduction: New Surroundings

"Mutants are everywhere. Hiding among us, waiting and watching for their opportunity to gain control. They could be the clerk at your grocery store or your children's teacher! The friends your children bring into your homes may be mutants.

There is no way to tell who is a mutant, so be aware of who you and your children are letting into your lives. Keep vigilant guard against those who would tear your family apart and you will help hold this country together."

The politician stood in front of the capitol in Washington DC, the street below was overwhelmed with people. Even after a month of repeated speeches and meetings after the mutant incident at Bayville High School the people of America were still in a panic. The crowd was restless, stealing glances at friends they weren't sure they could trust and there was a low murmur of whispering. One young woman, however, stood absolutely still. She held a grounded stance and her eyes never wavered from the politician. There was something intense about her gaze… it was challenging and resigned at the same time.

"My fellow Americans you may even find that one day your own sons or daughters show these mutations. You must talk to your children openly about the mutant problem, so they will not be afraid to come to you when they first notice the changes. We are getting closer to understanding what makes someone a mutant everyday and the more we learn, the more information we have to find a cure.

"Until that cure _is_ found we have many resources available to mutants willing to accept help. Counseling, special homes, and gene therapy are only some of the ways we can help mutants. Make sure your children get the help they deserve, don't let them be won over by the growing groups of mutant terrorists and brain washers.  
Many mutants scorn our efforts to help. They believe themselves to be above us, that they are superior to humankind . . . and they are gathering followers. Do not underestimate their powers or to what lengths they will go to snare your children. Mutants will divide this country unless we all hold strong together!"

As the crowd applauded, at once enthusiastic and terrified, the Mystique broke her focus from the politician, turned sharply, and walked away. A man with dark black hair and scar followed her leisurely. She had noticed him watching her for the last part of the anti-mutant speech. Despite his suit, he didn't seem like a government goon, but Mystique kept track of him just in case.

Almost everyone in DC was at the speech or behind locked doors; the streets were eerily deserted. The man made no attempt to hide the fact that he was following Mystique, striding casually just 15 feet or so behind her. After a block she turned to face him expectantly.

"Band together but don't trust anyone." He summarized with a small smirk. "That should work well don't you think."

Mystique's guard dropped the tiniest bit, she would at hear him out, but at the same time she became more suspicious.

"I have a proposition for you. Shall we walk?" He asked as he started down the street without a response from her. Mystique fell into step next to him, but stayed a cautious five paces to the side of the dark haired man. She still didn't speak, she didn't know how much he knew yet or who's side he was on.

"I have some idea of what you may be or, at least, who you may be allied with. My organization is in need of talented individuals for some specialized work. Interested?"

Mystique thought for only a minute. "Tell me more." She said. She had no intention of returning to Magneto and her latest encounter with the X-Men hadn't been successful.

"I'm afraid you won't be informed of the details before you reach the destination. This is a secret operation. You will leave immediately, help our operation run smoothly for however long it may take, and be returned to your choice of location at the termination of your employment, and of course you will be amply rewarded. Your payment will be agreed on before the job, but that's all."

Mystique nodded and this time thought carefully about her options. There weren't many, and this was clearly the most profitable. This man seemed to show no more than mild interest in the mutant issue. "That sounds less than reasonable, but as long as the payment is fair I'll take it." She said.

The man smiled. "Good," he said. "Show me what you can do."

Mystique only nodded at the blunt request and walked into a nearby ally. The dark haired man followed, he was either incredibly trusting or assured in his ability to protect himself. Mystique turned and transformed her image from the young black haired woman to a dark skinned policeman, uniform and all.

Sakyo looked thoughtful. "Nice, but what else?" He then attacked with three quick punches and a kick, though obviously as a test. Mystique dodged the first two punches then naihanchi blocked the next punch and brought her arm down hard on the kick. Before the leg could be forced down she caught it with her other hand and with a precise movement sent the man spinning to the floor. She then front flipped, landing next to the supine man and pinned him with her leg across his neck and arms holding his legs. Then she let go and stood.

"I'm also good with weapons and computers." She said, transforming back into the previous woman.

The man also stood and nodded. "How would you like to be paid?"

"Ideally with a way to counter the mutant cure they're developing?" Mystique managed to say it calmly.

"We can get all of the files on their research so far."

Mystique frowned and thought, she would need funding to restart the Brotherhood. "The files and 10,000 US dollars a day, not to amount to less than one million will be sufficient."

The man nodded. "Done." He said and shook her hand firmly. "Please come this way."

They proceeded down the road discussing methods of hacking the research on the mutant cure on the way. Something about his manner made Mystique suspect he spent much time in the company of non-humans. Soon they turned down an alley, coming out onto another street where a helicopter was waiting for them.

"This helicopter will take you to the location." The man explained. "I have other business to attend to. I will call ahead and let my colleagues know to expect you. Ms. . . .?"

"Mystique." She replied curtly.

"My name is Sakyo Valdez. I know it's soon to be asking you to blindly trust us, but it serves as a proof of your dedication to the job as well."

"I'll be fine, whether or not you keep your word."

Once she was inside, the helicopter took off to the west. Mystique transformed into her true blue-skinned form, adding a slinky white halter dress and boots. "That's better." She said, shaking out her long red hair. The generic thug piloting the copter looked only slightly surprised at the transformation.

The helicopter was high class. There were two mini fridges with fancy drinks, expensive cheeses, sausages, and fruits. The seats were made of leather, there were large windows on both side walls, and medium flat screen TV on one of other the walls.

Mystique was content to watch the landscape passing beneath them. After about six hours the landscape of America gave way to the deep blue expanse of the Pacific Ocean. After another hour the thug said, "The windows will be shielded from here to the location." Metal sheets unfolded from the hull to completely shut off the view outside. Mystique shrugged and sat down in one of the plush chairs. After about five more hours, Mystique suspected much of this to be doubling back and meandering, they finally landed.

The thug handed Mystique a gas mask and she put it on without question, though she did double check that it worked properly before leaving the aircraft. As they crossed through hot, murky clouds of fumes Mystique caught a sweeping view of tropical forest canopy and ocean spreading in a wide arc as far as was visible. Then they were inside and the thug lead the way to a large meeting room where a few other people were waiting. The thug stopped a few feet from the entrance and indicated that Mystique should continue.

An older man with bushy white hair and an elaborate costume slumped lazily in his chair, feet on the table. He didn't turn around when Mystique entered, but he was obviously aware of her silent presence. Another man in a suit was standing at the far side of the table where a lot of buttons and control panels were, obviously the one in charge.

He looked up, managed to hide any astonishment at her blue skin, and said. "Ah, you must be Mystique. I'm Mr. Ofdensen and this is Jiraiya who will be another enforcer." Jiraiya turned, looked at Mystique unbelievingly, then shrugged as if he'd seen extraordinary things often.

Mystique sat and Ofdensen started the debriefing. "The BORED organization is holding a survivalist style tournament on this island. We have brought together the best fighters from around the world. These people will challenge each other to fights to the death, for the final prize.

"You, along with several other elite specialists, are to be enforcers. Your job is to make sure that the action doesn't stagnate. You will mostly be fighting contestants who are avoiding fights. You may not challenge or otherwise attack a fighter unless so assigned by myself or Mr. Valdez, but if a fighter challenges you we strongly encourage you to accept it."

A hologram of the island appeared above the table. Jiraiya scowled uncertainly at it and moved his feet to the floor. "This is Grand Cross Isle," Ofdensen continued, "the main base is here, between the twin peaks of Split Mountain, a volcano. Each enforcer will be required to station themselves at one of the satellite bases scattered throughout the island -this will allow us to reach contestants as quickly as possible. The more control we have of the contestants the better.

"Lastly, the rainy season is coming up, so get your bases together asap. Any questions?"

Jiraiya spoke. "Do we answer to anyone besides you or Mr. Valdez?"

Ofdensen shook his head. "For now the two of us speak for all the BORED members, but you will be made aware of any other members who might be sending orders. Also, the henchmen might deliver a message for us, but it won't be possible to fake an order. We will mostly contact you by radio."

"What weapons will we be supplied with?" Mystique asked.

"Standard military equipment. We have a variety of guns, explosives, etc. and you will also have the option of using an ATV. Any other questions? Very good, if you'll just follow me we're almost finished." Ofdensen lead them to a supply room. Mystique chose some hand guns and rifles, several rounds of ammunition, a few explosives, and took the keys to an atv. They would be good to have for back up, even if she didn't plan on using them much.

"Don't forget your keycard." Ofdensen stopped her at the door. "You'll need it to get into the bases." Mystique nodded and took the offered card. She shifted her outfit to a more fighting practical leather top and shorts, swung a fully loaded back pack onto her shoulders, then strapped on a gas mask and left the main base.

She drove the ATV two miles northwest, then hid it in a think tangle of jungle vines, removed a couple necessary wires, and covered the tracks for half a mile back. She continued on foot and found a base almost another mile to the North. She activated the keycard and arranged the weapons in easily accessible locations. She scouted out the best watch positions from the base and nearby trees, then filled several canteens and foraged some fruits and roots to supplement the rations she'd taken.

When she had finally satisfied herself to the security of the fort Mystique slept. It was a fitful rest, like that of a predator waiting to hunt.

**[A/N] There is my entry for Mystique. Since she creates her clothes by shape shifting I don't feel it's necessary to keep strictly to her costumes from the series.**

**On Avatar's map of the Isle the base Mystique took is the farthest North, just outside of the flooding area. **

**Good luck to my future opponents, please contact me with any questions!**


	2. Versus Robotnik

**Disclaimer: This fights opponent is brought to you by Sega. The use of ++ to denote a mechanic sound is used by Chris Wooding in the series Broken Sky. **

**[A/N] Visit Clement Rage's profile for their version of this fight and do read the other chapter in their story. They're well written pieces. **

Versus Robotnik

Mystique heard a noise near her base and paused in her scouting to check it. What she found looked like a giant armored egg with a large orange moustache. Mystique squinted her yellow snake eyes, watching as the egg-man crashed his way loudly through the jungle. This contestant would not be a problem; he looked far too uncomfortable in the jungle to find her in the thick canopy and her base was too secure for him to get in without her keycard. Smirking, she turned to continue her information reconnaissance.

++Squawk++ A metal parrot screeched in front of her. Mystique recognized it as a robot and cursed as she realized that it was probably scouting for someone. She swung off the branch and let herself drop to the ground. The bird dove after her, squawking loudly and hovering about ten feet over her. She was surprised it had found her since her blue skin blended in with the shadows, though her red hair could be responsible.

Mystique pushed aside some of the thick ground level plants and saw that the weird man was hurrying in her direction. Deciding that her location was already given away, Mystique slung her rifle off of her back and fired three quick shots at the screeching robot. It squawked as the narrowly missed it and circled higher, out of sight.

Mystique then launched herself out of the plants cover, rolled to her feet, and snapped her rifle up to her shoulder. The man slowed and brought a crude shield up that looked like it was made of scrap metal. Mystique also noticed a sword, equally crude, held in his other hand. Mystique kept the gun steady but didn't fire, waiting for him to make the first move. She hoped aiming a gun at him didn't count as initiating a challenge.

"Another fighter! Looks like I'll have to take you out before I get back to that building. Those guns will come in handy too." He said, eyeing Mystique's rifle and the handguns she had holstered to each leg.

Mystique smirked. "You want to fight then?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, "There's no way you'll be able to defeat me. I am the great Dr. Robotnik!"

"Well Doctor, get ready, because I'm about to make you a liar." Mystique fired the rifle and Robotnik ducked behind his shield so the bullets ricocheted harmlessly into the closely knit trees. Mystique growled in frustration and decided that close range combat would be faster than waiting for Robotnik to come out.

She took a running start and flipped over the shield and crouching egg-man, landing almost directly behind him. She swung the rifle around so that the butt of it slammed into his pointy head with a satisfying crack. She left herself open however, underestimating his reaction time, and he swung his sword into her ribs. Mystique grimaced as he pulled the sword out and she rolled to the side to avoid his next attack. Robotnik raised his shield to slam it down on her, but slipped in the slick of green blood and dropped the shield as he waved his arms for balance. Mystique swung her leg around, knocking Robotnik to the ground as she found her own footing. Robotnik grabbed his shield and flung it at the blue skinned warrior and scrambled up as she spun to dodge it.

Mystique still held the rifle and as she came out of the spin she fired at Robotnik. She didn't have time to aim though, so missed him by a considerable distance. Robotnik threw a small metal sphere to her feet at Mystique jumped back to avoid it. It was only when she looked closer that she realized it was only a molded scraps of metal and not an explosive.

"Damn." Mystique said and looked up quickly. The few moments of distraction were enough for Robotnik to launch his sword like a javelin and while his aim wasn't perfect, he managed to spear mystique through her abdomen. Mystique screamed and fell back into the tall jungle plants. She writhed on the ground and clutched at the sword hilt, willing herself to get up. She heard Robotnik laugh triumphantly and abandoned hope of defeating him in this form. She morphed into a snake and slithered further into the shelter of the plants.

Robotnik arrived a second later. All that was left was his sword, the rifle, and the two pistols and holsters lying in a pool of the green blood. He turned slowly, trying to find where the blue lady had disappeared to.

"Klunk," He called, "Find out where she is!" The green parrot from before flew out of a nearby tree and started a wide circle.

"Why would she leave all the weapons?" Robotnik wondered out loud as he retrieved his sword and a pistol.

++Squawk++ Klunk swooped down five feet behind the doctor. Robotnik turned and was met by the bright yellow eyes of a Jaguar. He fired the pistol into the cat's shoulder, but the animal was on top of him before he could do more. In one swift motion it pinned his shoulders to the ground and bit through Robotnik's neck. The egg-man's scream died as soon as it started.

Mystique morphed from the Jaguar form back to her true self, wiping the blood from her mouth. She looked coldly down on Robotnik's body and retrieved her rifle and pistols. The parrot Klunk was squawking angrily at her. Now that she had the time to aim she took her time and waited until the robot was diving straight at her. She dropped it with a single shot to the head.

She dumped her weapons in the base and looked at the dark clouds massing in the sky. She decided there was time for one more reconnaissance mission before the rain started, this time she would go in disguise. She morphed once more and took to the skies. A black raven against the black clouds.

**[A/N] I'm worried that I didn't get Robotnik's character down very well. I also have no idea whether that parrot squawks or speaks or something else, but went ahead and made my own assumptions.**

**Mystique's blood being green is from the movie version, but seeing as X-Men Evolution is made for kids, and thus blood free, I feel it is acceptable to assume her blood is green in this canon as well. **


	3. Starting Over

**[A/N] Clement Rage won the last battle with a really solid piece. Check out their profile to see where this is starting from. **

**Intermission 1**

Starting Over

Mystique clawed her way through the mud, out of the water and lay panting on her back. Black clouds covered the sky in a swirling tumult and fat raindrops pelted her skin. Her hand still clutched the sword she'd taken from Robotnik.

"What now?" She groaned. She couldn't afford to lose this job. It was too important to helping mutants.

BORED was probably already aware of her failure, they would be keeping track of all the fights in the island. Before she talked to them, however, Mystique needed to prove her value to the organization again. She would not risk being sent back empty handed. (Assuming that BORED would even take her all the way back to the U.S. instead of just dropping her in the ocean.

Mystique stood and shook the water out of her red hair. Her handgun still lay in the mud near the shore. Mystique moved it next to the sword, then returned to the lake and found her water logged rifle. The guns would not be as easy to fix without her supplies, but she should be able to make them functional again. She slung the rifle over her back and holstered the handgun on her leg. She considered the sword for a second and decided to take it as well.

Where the ATV had flipped she found a box of mostly dry ammunition. It was bothersome to carry everything, but with a few readjustments she made it manageable. The rain continued to fall on her like a minor waterfall, plastering her hair to her skin. Mystique rolled her shoulders and headed for the mountain. She needed first to find new shelter, second to restock on food and fix her weapons, and most importantly to win a fight and reassert her worth to BORED.

She would assume that BORED, with all their equipment and thugs, would contact her when and if they wanted too. Until then she would continue to do her job. She wouldn't try to contact them until she was back in her base with a keycard and a victory to show them.

'Though,' she though 'I might as soon wind up getting the keycard of another enforcer.' If any of the others ran to the more skilled contestants they might lose as well, and not everyone would be able to fake their death in time to avoid a killing blow.

'As long as a win _a_ keycard, it doesn't matter whose it is.' It was comforting thinking of how much this increased her odds of getting one of the golden keycards again.

After hiking most of the day, Mystique finally found a small cave near the base of the mountain. It was more of a crack in the rocky side, barely wide enough to admit her. It was only slightly bigger inside, but there was room to make a fire and lay out full length and this was all she needed for now.

She returned hours later, with a steady stream of curses at the rain and the little dry firewood she had been able to find. It took her almost as long to start the fire with no matches, but she eventually had a small flame going. Once she'd built it up to a moderate campfire size Mystique expertly disassembled the rifle and gun into as many parts as she could. If she could just get all of the components dry they might work again.

A day's worth of sleep, foraging, and working on the guns later, Mystique had to admit that the rifle was a lost cause. She was alright with this, having salvaged the hand gun. A test shot confirmed that the gun was ready to use.

Mystique was ready to rejoin the fight.

**[A/N] I know this is very short, but I felt that Mystique's choice of what to do next and general recovery after the fight with Robotnik needed to be included. It wouldn't have fit with the next fight scene (taking place after the rainy season ends) so you get this snippet.**


	4. Versus Leroy

**Disclaimer: This fight's opponent is brought to you by Disney. **

**[A/N] Visit Kinger810's profile for their version of this fight and Leroy's story so far.**

Versus Leroy

After an eternity of searching for contestants Mystique had witnessed many spectacular fights, but had yet to find a lone contestant. She was feeling extremely restless and was ready to attack anything that moved. The forest didn't help. The trees grew so closely together that it was hard to see any great distance. Not to mention the general claustrophobia the canopy of fronds, branches, and vines gave off by blocking any bit of the sky from view. Strange bird and monkey cries echoed eerily through the humid air.

A bright red something streaked through the trees. Mystique nearly wrote it off as a bird, but too a second look when it stopped and stood upright. She recognized the koala-like creature as one of the experiments with super powers, but her files on the contestants were still in her base. Well, what used to be her base. A new surge of anger pulsed through Mystique; she needed a victory soon to prove herself to BORED. She swore she would not lose this fight.

Mystique took aim with her hand gun and fired. Though its red color made it clearly visible, the creature was small and she missed. The creature's long ears shot up and it spun quickly to face her. She holstered her gun and ran toward the creature. The koala-monster raced forward and jumped at her face. Mystique dodged the blow narrowly and countered with a kick that barely missed.

After it landed, the creature sped off to the left. Mystique spun but didn't see where it had gone; the forest trees were too tightly knit.

"Chugga!" The creature yelled. Turning, Mystique saw it holding a boulder the size of a baby elephant over its head with its four arms.

"Damn." Mystique cursed and ducked behind a tree as it threw the huge rock. The boulder hit the wood with a resounding crack and the top half of the tree was sent flying while the boulder landed a short ways behind the left over stump. Mystique back flipped and landed on top of the boulder, then jumped onto the branch of another tree, hiding in the thick leaves.

The creature rushed forward growling. Mystique sprang from the tree and somersaulted into a drop kick. She missed and struck the ground to its right. The creature snarled and jumped away.

"Can't hit me!" It jeered, cackling.

Mystique frowned, it was a small target but she would land a strike soon. She ran forward and flipped over it. The koala-monster had been ready for a head on attack, and was slow to turn around. Mystique's punch landed right between its overlarge eyes, but instead of a fuzzy animal it felt like she was punching a fur covered block of concrete. The creature appeared unaffected as Mystique shook her aching hand out.

"What the hell are you made of, you little freak?" She muttered.

"I'm not a freak!" Yelled the koala-monster as it leapt forward and swiped her arm with its claws.

Mystique spun into a low kick and caught the creature as it landed, knocking it into a tree. The creature gripped the bark with its claws and scampered straight up. Mystique followed the flashes of red through the leaves and ran after the creature when it jumped to another tree.

Mystique morphed into a raven, clutching the hand gun in her talons, and flew after it. The creature stopped after it made it to the third tree and looked around for her. She landed quietly on a branch nearby and watched the koala-monster scamper up and down the tree trunk, trying to find a vantage point it could see her from. "Come out!" It yelled after it had checked every angle.

Mystique left the gun, morphed into an eagle, and sped toward the creature. It turned but didn't immediately realize the large bird was attacking it. Mystique scratched at the creature and pecked at its eyes. After the first few hits with her claws however, the creature managed to escape and started to show its rapid dodging skills again.

Mystique continued to swoop down on it, but the creature moved to more thickly woven branches and she couldn't reach him. The creature snapped off one of the smaller branches and threw it like a javelin at her. It clipped her wing and Mystique decided it was more affective to fight the creature in her original form.

She returned to her human shape and scooped up the handgun as she swung along the branches to the other side of the tree. Soon she was behind the creature without crawling through the small openings of its hideaway. The koala-monster noticed her immediately and was already in motion as she began a volley of attacks at it. Her strikes were strong, but it was so small and quick to dodge that she kept missing, smashing the branches she hit instead.

"Run while you can coward." Mystique snapped. "I'm not surprised you're scared to fight."

The red koala's big ears twitched as it dodged the next attack and it said something in its rapid alien language.

"That's right." Mystique said, "You're just a little runt, you don't have a chance in this competition."

The creature growled and turned on her. "I'm not a just punching bag!" It yelled and struck at Mystique. She managed to dodge and grinned.

"A punching bag? I never said that. Am I not the first to realize how worthless you are?" Mystique laughed. She was getting to its nerves.

"I'll get you." It snarled and landed a vicious punch on Mystique. She fell from the branch she was on, but managed to catch herself on a lower one.

"I'll show him!" The creature yelled and jumped down after her. It grabbed her hair and head-butted her face. The crunch of her nose breaking rang horribly in Mystique's ears. She tasted blood running down her throat.

Mystique drew her arm back for a counter strike. The creature caught her wrist and pinned it against the tree, then did the same to her other arm. Mystique twisted sinuously and caught the monster's neck with her feet. She gave it a sharp twist, but the creature's spine refused to snap. It caught one of her legs with its third arm and shoved it roughly back.

Bending her free leg in, Mystique drew her gun with her foot and brought it up to the creatures face. "You're nothing." She spat and, shoving the gun into its eye, fired.

Blood, brains, and eye juice spurted across Mystiques face as the creature convulsed. She didn't wait for its body to stop shuddering, but dropped it unceremoniously from the tree.

Mystique wiped the gore from her face and spat her own blood. All she tasted was the victory.

**[A/N] So this is my very short entry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really had fun writing it. **

**I'd like to thank my sister for her advice throughout the writing process and my laptop for auto saving, instead of making me start the revision process over. **


	5. Ready for Battle

**Intermission 2**

Ready for Battle

Mystique worked her way up the mountain, eyes scanning at all times for a stray contestant. She hoped that some of whoever had managed to obtain a keycard would be heading toward the headquarters as well. This particular area of cliff face was very steep. Mystique was always in peak condition so she had little trouble making her way up, but it did take most of her concentration. She didn't notice the shimmering in the sky around her until the rumbling started.

The ground shook and grumbled lowly. Looking up, Mystique saw a bright light cascading down unevenly, like a stage curtain suddenly released to crash down in rough folds on the unsuspecting actors. Mystique narrowed her eyes as a cold wind wooshed over her, sending her hair streaming back behind her. She turned slowly on the spot and saw that the shield was down completely.

"Either BORED is moving people or something has come in unbidden." She mused. Both options left a chance that the BORED executives were leaving soon, in which case, Mystique needed to catch up to them first. She made it a priority to follow her employers' movements when possible; it made collecting payment much easier. Mystique slid the gun holster off her thigh and tucked the sword of scrap metal into a crevasse. It always felt strange to compress herself into a smaller form, they feathers growing from her skin brushed lightly against each other, turning from dark blue to deep black. As a yellow eyed raven, she grasped the gun and holster in her talons and in a burst of motion launched into the sky. Leaving the sword was well worth the time she would save in flight.

Her wings beat swiftly against the air, pushing herself forward, towards the top of the mountain's split peak. As she approached the BORED headquarters she saw a thick, brown liquid pouring out of one side of the building. She swooped around to the opposite side and spotted one of the henchmen at the door. She had stayed high above the volcano, avoiding the toxic fumes from the deep crevasse, now she dove steeply at the door and sped through right as the goon opened the entrance. The man looked up quickly as the door closed behind him and drew a gun as Mystique landed and morphed back into her true form, feathers shrinking back into blue skin and red hair.

"Hey, you can't-" He started to say, but Mystique cut him off.

"I'm an enforcer." Mystique said shortly and turned heel to find one of the executives. The man took a half step after her, but shook his head and went his own way.

She went down a few hallways before she met Sakyo hurrying in the other direction. He nodded to her to walk with him and she turned to follow.

"Did you get in here without a keycard?" Sakyo asked.

"I flew in when one of your henchmen opened the door." Mystique said, "Everything alright?"

"Not quite." Sakyo said shortly, "There's been a breach in the security. Did you see any other enforcers near here?"

"None." Mystique shook her head. "What do you need me to do?"

"Intercept anyone trying to get through to Mr. Ofdensen or myself. Your priority is Death by Chocolate, he's a demon actually made of chocolate so he can change shape and fight in liquid form if he wants to. I have some of my own demons working on that elsewhere, one is icy and the other uses fire. Unless you can see your allies assume you're working alone." Sakyo rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a silver card. "Take this keycard, it's not high clearance but it will get you around the building."

Mystique nodded and took the card, then grabbed a gas mask of the wall and slung it over her shoulder by the head strap. "Do you want me inside or out?"

"Stay inside." Sakyo said, "If an intruder or over eager contestant is outside use your judgment on whether to face them. Otherwise, stay around here and patrol. I'm preparing to leave the island, but as long as you keep anyone from attacking us, I assure that you will receive full Payment for services rendered and I'll try to get you off the island with us if possible."

Mystique nodded, "I won't disappoint you." She said and stopped at the next door to check its security.

Sakyo said nothing as he continued on. Mystique took note of which hallway he chose, then she took the security camera from the wall. With some quick tweaking of the chips in the camera and the wires running into the wall Mystique was able to flip through the feeds of the other security cameras throughout headquarters by accessing a hidden viewer panel, probably used for emergency contact.

One feed showed a brown demon who she assumed to be Death by Chocolate running down a hallway for a few seconds before that camera cut out. He was still far from her position, but Mystique hurried to a nearby weapons locker. She grabbed a new hand gun, not wanting to trust the one that had been underwater if she had a choice. She also took a rifle and grabbed a knife with a curved, ridged blade and a leg holster for it. Then she took some extra rounds of ammunition and situated the weapons for easy access on her legs and across her shoulders.

Then she returned to the door and the camera. She was ready to attack at a moment's notice. Spurred on by the hope for a new future for mutants, Mystique would kill any man, woman, or child that stood in her way.


	6. Versus Cho Hakkai and Raidou Kuzonoha

**Disclaimer: This fight's opponents are brought to you by Megami Tensei/Devil Summoner, Saiyuki, Rave Master, and Devil May Cry. **

**Other Disclaimer: I think this is probably the most trouble I've had with characterization in both tournaments. I still feel like some of the characters could be very off, but I hope that I manage to do all of them a little bit of justice. That said I think I did do a pretty good job over all so I hope that you enjoy it!**

**[A/N] Visit Reaper and Nemorian's profiles for their versions of this fight and their character's stories so far. **

Versus Cho Hakkai and Raidou Kuzonoha XIV

Checking through the feeds again, Mystique saw a few more cameras had been damaged, probably from the passing demon, Death-by-Chocolate. It looked like he was headed in a different direction from her though, so she kept checking the other cameras until she noticed some contestants nearing a door three corridors away. A group of Klokateers were holding them off, but looked like they could use some help. She doubted the contestants could get into the building even if they defeated all the heavy metal devotees, but it was better to take care of them now. Four contestants with demon pets would be a little more than an inconvenience if they showed up when she was trying to stop someone else from fighting the BORED members.

Even though they were wearing gas masks, the camera resolution was good enough that Mystique recognized most of the contestants there. She quickly flipped through their files again for a refresher. Raidou Kuzonoha's file only increased her apprehension as he had many demons ready to summon with little trouble. The other three contestants were Cho Hakkai, Nero and Haru Glory. Each would have been a formidable opponent to deal with alone, but she was not overly worried. Mystique had faced multiple opponents before and she had confidence in her abilities. Besides, there were still all those Klokateers to help her. Mystique checked that she had her guns ready and headed for the door. It was time to hunt some demons.

…………………………………………………………………

The Klokateer's blood had stained the ground a deep, dark red. Corpses riddled with wounds carpeted the ground in front of the entrance like an anti-welcome mat. Raidou stood watching the door carefully while Lilim and Hakkai healed Yoshitsune, Haru, and Nero.

"Just hold still Baka!" Lilim screamed at the crimson samurai, now even redder from the blood splatters of their enemies.

"I would if you stopped poking my wounds! That stings ya know!" Yoshitsune snapped back.

Hakkai walked quietly to Raidou, watching at the door as well. "Did we have to kill them?" He whispered.

Raidou sighed. "They wouldn't stop attacking us, I don't think we could have subdued them without losing one of our own. "

Hakkai shifted his weight uncomfortably. "And if the next opponent won't back down? We kill them too?"

"It's different now." Raidou insisted, as much to himself as to Hakkai. "These people are working directly for BORED. They chose to be here and they chose to kill people. I don't mean that it's right to kill them, I just think that it's okay to defend ourselves."

Hakkai nodded, but still looked upset. "Haru's hurt pretty badly. He took seven bullets from those maniacs. I healed him as much as I could, but he needs more attention and rest."

Raidou grimaced as he turned and saw Haru breathing shallowly, sitting hunched against a tree. "He can't come with us." He said, and then turned to the bickering demons. "Lilim, are you finished with Yoshitsune?"

"Oh yes." Lilim spat. "The crybaby is good as new."

"I did not cry, I yelled at you for poking me in my wounds!" Yoshitsune protested.

"I want you to stay with Haru and keep healing him if you can. Nero, can you stay with them?" Raidou asked the white haired fighter.

"Fine." Nero said. He had taken four bullets himself. "We'd better move Haru further away from the base for safety."

"Agreed." Lilim said. "We'll take care of that, you two just find a way into that stronghold."

The succubus and Nero gently lifted a half unconscious Haru and carried him down hill. Almost as soon as they were out of sight Raidou heard the base door opening. He and Hakkai spun around quickly to see a blue skinned woman with red hair standing in the doorway, tightening her gas mask. She started when she looked around and saw the massacred Klokateers strewing the ground.

"Should we rush her before she sees us?" Yoshitsune asked quietly.

"I think she knows we're here." Raidou whispered back. They were standing slightly to the side of the door behind a tree, but were still easily visible.

Raidou's hunch was confirmed as Mystique looked over and locked eyes with Hakkai.

All three demons and the boy immediately ran in towards her, but Mystique sprang out of harm's way. She flipped over Yoshitsune's head, landing on her hands and pushing off again to land, crouching on a boulder. She had drawn a hand gun on her last rotation, and now began firing it at Raidou. The summoner managed to dodge the bullets and pulled put his own gun to return fire.

Mystique was already moving by the time he had readied the handgun. She spun in the air and landed lightly behind him. He started to turn around as she lifted her gun to fire into the back of his head. Hakkai's fist connected with the side of her face and Mystique moved back just in time for the flashing steel of Yoshitsune's sword to miss her. Hakkai was much too close, as payback for the punch, Mystique jabbed the gun into his chest and fired. Hakkai jerked out of the way enough that the bullet tore through his shoulder instead of a lung, but he still collapsed to one knee from the pain.

Mystique quadruple-flipped backwards, kicking Hakkai under the chin on her take off. When she landed she turned quickly in a circle to ascertain everyone's position. She did not plan to get taken off guard again.

"Don't let your guard down." Raidou yelled to his teammates. "We can take her."

"Right, let's get her." Hakkai nodded, wincing as he stood.

…………………………………………………………………

"I hope Jouhei's doing alright." Lilim whimpered. "I can't stop worrying about him."

"He and Hakkai are strong fighters. They'll be fine." Nero said, a bit impatiently since Lilim voiced her worries about every ten feet.

"I know, but I wish I could be with him so I could know for sure. I should go back and protect him. At least we don't have to wear those gas masks now."

A snapping branch cut off the conversation. Nero took Haru completely from Lilim and motioned for her to get down with him in the brush. They watched in the direction of the sound for a few minutes but saw nothing.

"I'm going to go check it out." Nero whispered to Lilim. "You stay here and prepare to back me up if I find an enemy in there."

Lilim nodded, her eyes wide and Nero quickly ducked out from under the bushes. He ran to the shelter of a large tree and carefully looked around it. The entire tree was blasted backwards, crushing Nero to the ground. A large creature stepped out from the trees with wild red hair and a white mask hiding his face.

…………………………………………………………………

Mystique scowled. She could see Raidou and Hakkai, but not the demon called Yoshitsune. No matter where she turned she couldn't catch the samurai's position. She was already uncomfortable assuming that the other three people she'd seen in the camera were gone for good. She needed to take someone out quickly so she wouldn't have to be looking over her shoulder all the time.

Hakkai hung back, but Raidou started forward, aiming his gun as he ran. Mystique launched upwards, caught a tree branch, and swung herself further up the trunk. She stopped at a branch some twenty feet off the ground and continued her search for the demon. She saw Raidou coming towards her quickly, but waited a few more seconds hoping to know everyone's position before engaging in combat again.

As soon as she saw a flash of metal in the bushes to her right, Mystique jumped down from the tree to meet the onrushing demon summoner. Raidou didn't shy away from the unexpected move, but quickly fired a shot at the mutant. Mystique dropped into a somersault right in front of him, barely avoiding the bullet, and then used the momentum from the roll to kick up with both feet into her opponent's gut. Raidou was knocked over and kept rolling to avoid any secondary attacks.

As if on cue, Yoshitsune burst from the bushes and brought his katana down with a loud kiai. Mystique was already in the air. She pushed of the tree trunk with her foot to move back toward Yoshitsune and landed as if sitting seiza (on her knees) with her shins on his shoulders, clutching his head between her thighs. Mystique twisted her lower body sharply and felt the satisfying crack of Yoshitsune's neck. The demon gave a sharp cry and crumpled into a heap beneath her. Mystique fired a bullet into his forehead for good measure and quickly stood to block the next attack she sensed coming.

Raidou was back, screaming and cursing at Mystique, firing bullet after bullet at her in his a rage. Overcome with a myriad of emotions though, he was unable to aim accurately and none hit the mutant as she twisted and turned out of the way. Mystique continued avoiding his attacks easily enough but had to drop to the forest floor to avoid a chi blast from Hakkai. Sweeping her leg out, Mystique managed to knock Raidou off his feet once more, but couldn't pursue the attack because Hakkai was bearing down on her again. He shot two more large blasts of chi her way. Mystique flipped forward over the energy beams' paths, but while she was in the air Hakkai fired another blast saying "Take that you evil bitch!"

In the air, Mystique was helpless to do anything. The chi hit her squarely and pummeled her into the ground and on for a few yards before the momentum stopped. Mystique coughed and spat blood. She shakily stood, gasping and covered in dirt and blood from the heavy impact. The rifle on her back had broken, and shards of it dug into her skin even after she had discarded it. Her ears were ringing but Raidou's yells were still audible.

"She killed him. She fucking murdered him!" The summoner was crouched over Yoshitsune, crying.

Hakkai said something to Raidou softly and pulled at the boys arm. Mystique shook her head gently trying to get the ringing to stop and her balance to return to normal. Her body ached all over, but she didn't let that distract her. That's what fighting was supposed to feel like.

Hakkai said something else to Raidou and the summoner stood to face her, taking Yoshitsune's sword in his hand. His face was contorted with anger as he screamed, "I'm going to kill you!" He started running at her, completely forsaking any kind of plan or forethought.

"Raidou wait! Don't just rush in at her!" Hakkai shouted after his companion.

The summoner was on her. He moved quicker than she had expected and in seconds he had already sliced into her arm. Mystique cursed as Raidou brought Yoshitsune's sword around towards her neck. She blocked the strike with her handgun, successfully moving the blow aside. As the sword connected with the gun it sliced through the barrel and knocked the weapon out of Mystique's hand. Mystique wasn't weaponless for long. From years of fighting the X-Men she instinctively morphed three metal claws out of each hand and swiped her left at Raidou.

"What the hell?" Raidou yelled as he barely managed to get the sword between Mystique's claws and his stomach.

Mystique only grinned, encouraged by the fear in the summoner's voice. She pushed his sword to the side with her left claws and shot her right arm out to pierce Raidou's throat. Raidou dropped into a crouch, rolling in the same direction she was pushing his sword in. He came out of the evasion and swept wide with the sword. He wasn't near enough to hit Mystique, but he did slow down her pursuit. A chi blast from Hakkai narrowly missed Mystique as she closed in on Raidou again.

"Raidou get out of there." Hakkai yelled while circling the two fighters. "I can't hit her with you so close. " He watched Mystique closely, waiting for an opening to fire when he wouldn't hit Raidou too.

The demon summoner didn't listen but thrust Yoshitsune's sword forward. Mystique dodged under it and slashed Raidou's ankle. The summoner brought his sword down on top of her as he fell, but it was at a strange angle and the cut was shallow.

Limbs tangled in the in the confusion of the fall, but Mystique finally managed to extricate herself from the thrashing Raidou. She wasted no time in attacking again, slicing into his side with her right claws and bringing back her left arm for another strike.

A dark form tackled her to the ground, claws digging into her arms. Its hair was wild and it had bright red eyes and pale skin. Mystique recognized it as Hakkai's Youkai form. She squirmed and managed to free a leg with which she kicked him off. She had hoped she wouldn't have to face this version of the contestant, but now that he had transformed she would just have to make him her priority. His attacks were definitely going to hurt more than Raidou's if she stopped focusing on the Youkai. Mystique jumped to her feet and snapped a couple kicks towards the new demon. He easily evaded them and counter attacked by swiping her face with his demon claws.

Mystique snarled as the claws scratched across her cheek and eye. She jammed her wolverine claws into the demon's side, but he seemed less susceptible to pain now and was only annoyed by the six inch knives digging into his muscle. The Youkai pulled her claws out of his side and lifted Mystique of the floor. She grabbed his neck with her feet and pushed against his trachea. Hakkai threw her to the ground and drop kicked to her knee. Mystique screamed as she felt her knee cap crush.

…………………………………………………………………

Raidou shakily rose to his feet. Hakkai was fighting Mystique in his demon form. Through the sorrow for Yoshitsune's loss, Raidou dimly regretted that he had forced his friend to take such an action. Pulling out one of his demon tubes Raidou prepared to summon Kohryu. Maybe the great dragon would be able to help them.

A massive hand tore Kohryu's tube from Raidou. "I don't think so cousin." said the giant creature standing behind him.

"Naoya!" Raidou exclaimed, swiftly turning to see his nemesis. Naoya had transformed into a tall demon with long red hair, he more than twice the size of Raidou. The summoner took a step toward the behemoth and demanded, "Give Kohryu back to me. Now."

Naoya chuckled, the sound made mysterious by the white mask hiding his face. "No, I don't think I will. Your time is just about up Raidou; do you have any last words?"

"None for you." Raidou spat and, since the sword would do little damage against Naoya's armor, pulled his revolver out and fired.

The bullet hit Naoya's armor, but it still wasn't strong enough to pierce it. Raidou shot next into the glowing energy at Naoya's midsection. This time the demon winced.

"Little bastard." Naoya said through gritted teeth. He threw Kohryu's tube away into the brush and drew a large purple sword, quickly swinging it down at Raidou. The summoner ducked out of the way and fired a bullet again at Naoya's midsection. Naoya pivoted around and brought his sword sweeping horizontally into his opponent. When Raidou dropped onto his stomach to avoid the blade, Naoya hoisted his sword up over his head and brought it crashing down onto Raidou.

The pain blazed along Raidou's back, the sword had cut deeply into his skin and spine. It felt like white hot lava was on his back, clinging to his skin. Raidou cried out as the pain increased, he was being lifted up by the demon Naoya. The large fist gripped his torso with his arms sticking out oddly and he was brought face to face with his cousin.

…………………………………………………………………

It was only through a momentous amount of concentration that Mystique forced herself to roll away from the next attack as Hakkai sent a chi blast at her. She felt the heat of it against her back as she narrowly escaped. She tucked her good leg under herself and managed to push off into a dive behind a large crag in the mountain side. The few seconds it took Hakkai to follow were enough. Teeth clenched together, Mystique managed to transform her leg. She couldn't simply fuse the broken bone, but by focusing she was able to morph some of the cartilage into bone between the broken pieces as a kind of glue. She would definitely need to get it worked on later, but for now she was able to support her weight again. As Hakkai rounded the corner Mystique jumped out and slashed his forearm with her claws.

Hakkai yelled in surprise. He snap kicked her back and sent a chi blast at the mutant. She turned her fall from the kick into a couple back flips and landed out of range of the attack. Hakkai chased her back around the rocky ledge, but stopped short as he saw Naoya bring his sword down on Raidou.

Mystique had also stopped in surprise at the new demon's arrival. Hakkai forgot her and rushed to help his friend. Mystique came to just in time to take advantage of Hakkai's distraction. She jumped onto his back, bringing her arm around the Youkai's neck to slice it open. Hakkai grabbed the hand and reached over his head to grasp a handful of Mystique's hair, then he pulled her forward and threw her to ground. Something sharp cut the edges of his face as he did so, a noxious air filled Hakkai's lungs. When Mystique found her feet she broke the demon's gas mask immediately, snapping it in half.

The Youkai did not seem concerned about the loss however. As far as Mystique knew he would be able to breathe the toxic air just fine in his demon form. Still, if it slowed him down even a little it would help her. Hakkai fired a volley of chi blasts after her. Mystique had to twist, jump, and roll constantly to avoid getting hit. So much for slowing him down. Now the demon just seemed pissed off.

Mystique Managed to get a strike or two in a few times, but mostly she was too busy getting out of the way of the Youkai's deadly assault. Mystique lost her balance on one landed and a chi attack hit her in the shin. Hakkai smiled as she cried out and fell.

…………………………………………………………………

"Now is the time to end it." Naoya growled, holding Raidou before his face with an iron grip.

"Right you are." Whispered Raidou. Though it sent a shock of pain through his spine, Raidou lifted his hand still clutching the revolver and fired directly into Naoya's eye.

The demon yowled in pain and dropped Raidou to the ground. The summoner landed next to Yoshitsune's sword. He took his dead friend's weapon in his hand and quickly whispered, "Yoshitsune, give me your strength." He felt a surge of energy. Whether it was Yoshitsune's spirit or adrenaline didn't matter. Raidou stood and met Naoya as the demon turned back to attack him. When Naoya raised his purple weapon to attack, Raidou ducked in close and pierced straight through the energy at the Naoya's center. The demon cried out and fell to his knees. Raidou tore the blade out of Naoya's stomach, then turned the sword and drove the steel straight up through the demons chin and into his brain.

Naoya wasn't even able to scream before he fell dead to the ground.

Raidou's knees gave in and his back seared once again in pain. He too collapsed, but held on desperately to consciousness. He found Hakkai fighting the blue warrior in the distance and watched solemnly, willing his friend to defeat her.

…………………………………………………………………

Even though Mystique regained her feet quickly, the Youkai had the upper hand. He sent attack after attack at Mystique. She was forced into a constant retreat from Hakkai's chi blasts and swipes with his claws. Wherever she evaded, he was ready with another strike. Hakkai sent a chi blast at Mystiques legs and struck her midriff with his claws as she jumped. The cuts were deep and burned but Mystique fought on.

The mutant rolled forward under one of Hakkai's chi attacks and struck him in the side with her claws. Hakkai sent a chi blast into her arm and sent her crashing to the floor. Mystique hooked her leg around his and brought him down with her, then she flipped over so she was straddling his stomach and first with one hand, then the other, sliced her claws through his ribs to his heart.

Hakkai choked on his own blood, eyes wide as the life drained out of him.

Mystique rolled off of the demon into a crouched fighting stance. She was exhausted, but couldn't risk letting her guard down without knowing what had happened to the summoner Raidou. She saw the unknown demon lying on the ground, but not the boy. She didn't know where he was until a shot rang out behind her.

…………………………………………………………………

Lilim treaded wearily back up the mountain. Though Naoya had passed them without starting a fight, it had still taken a lot of energy to drag Haru and Nero back to Travis' base. Then she had drained a lot of energy into healing them both again. She was a little worried about being attacked. Once she thought someone was watching or following her, but soon they were gone. She only hoped it was not to warn any enemies or set a trap. Lilim prayed that she would be able to get into the head quarters and find Jouhei before he and Hakkai got too far in. The escape plan would need to change somewhat now that they had to go back for the other two.

The smell of blood reached her long before the succubus was able to see the carnage on the battle field. She first saw Naoya sprawled on the ground and prayed that he was truly dead. Then she saw her companions strewn about like tattered road kill and she screamed. Her scream lasted as long as she had breath, it sounded shrilly and strongly for a small eternity. It pierced the air and the sky and everyone on the island heard her pain.

When the scream finished it did not end in a whimper, but suddenly with a gasp for air. Tears streaming down her face, Lilim ran to her master. Raidou lay face up in the bloody grass and dirt. His body was riddled with cuts, bullet holes, and scratches everywhere, even across his face. His throat was caked with thick blood and looked like it had been torn. Lilim desperately began pouring what healing energy she had left into him, whispering, "Jouhei. Please be alright. Please, you have to live Jouhei."

The wounds started to knit together. The cuts and scratches disappeared, his leg straightened out. Something was still wrong though. Something deep inside of her master was not right, was dark. She surged more of her magic into his body, it would not change.

Jouhei blinked and opened his eyes, smiling up at her. But the eyes were yellow and the smile was not kind. Lilim stared wildly as Raidou's skin turned blue and his body changed from the boy she knew so well to a strange woman. Lilim started back, but the woman held her wrist tightly.

"I'm sorry." She said, with no trace of regret. "Your master has been dead for two hours now. I'm Mystique"

Lilim swallowed a sob and struck the woman with her free hand. Mystique took it with only a small flinch before catching that hand too.

"It was not so hard." She continued. "He was mostly dead from killing that other creature. He did manage to shoot me through the throat when I wasn't expecting it… but it was easy to tear out his in return. He died in a matter of minutes and looked almost exactly as you found me just now."

"You bitch." Lilim cried, "You monster! Let me go! I'll kill you, let me go!"

"And that is why I had to trap you." Mystique sighed. "It's a pity for someone as beautiful as you to die, but I do hate to leave loose ends. Ones that wish to kill me even more so."

Lilim yanked one of her hands free and prepared to attack again. Mystique struck first, punching the succubus directly in the face. Almost completely drained of energy now, Lilim struggled to fight. She struck Mystique in the chest, but the blue woman simply pulled Lilim off by the wrist she still gripped firmly. Mystique grabbed Yoshitsune's sword which lay nearby and brought it up to Lilim's neck.

Lilim's scream was full and shrill. It pierced the air and the sky and it ended suddenly. With a gasp.


	7. with Shadow vs Kakashi vs Mr Incredible

**Disclaimer: This fight's opponents are brought to you by Sega, Disney/Pixar, and Masashi Kishimoto.**

**[A/N] I won the last fight, but my writing wasn't well researched. If you're interested in continuity my explanation for Lilim's continued presence after her master's death is that Mystique misjudged Raidou's resilience and he was still alive after she tore out his throat. Mystique buried him (unknowingly alive) to hide the body from Lilim and he remained barely alive until just after Lilim was killed. **

**This isn't my only continuity error, but it is the only one that I feel needs to be defended for the major events of the fight to have happened. **

**[A/N] The other writers for this fight are Khellan Rafe, Jjp55, and Avatarjk137. They are all excellent writers so please go read their versions of this battle. **

Mystique & Shadow Vs Kakashi & Mr. Incredible

Mystique surveyed her latest kill as she stretched out her newly healed muscles. Her plan could not have gone better; she had killed the last of Raidou's demons quickly and was now as healthy as when she had arrived on the island. After a last glance at her sprawled opponent, Mystique returned to the headquarters.

Almost as soon as she got in the door Mystique saw the black, hedgehog enforcer –If she remembered correctly, his name was Shadow –Striding purposefully down the corridor. Mystique caught up and fell into step with him. "How's the situation?" She asked.

"Death by Chocolate is still at large, Tashigi is fighting Deadpool, the communications system is down, and I don't know where Ofdensen or Sakyo are." Shadow said with only a slight tinge of frustration.

"Are there any contestants posing a threat here?"

"They've mostly been neutralized, but Kakashi has turned on us. Incredible was sent to take care of him, but hasn't returned yet. I haven't been able to find out more about the situation."

Mystique nodded. "Course of action?"

"We'll try to get the communications system back online and then hopefully find the bosses. If they're safe we get off this ticking bomb ASAP."

"Sounds good to me."

They continued another twenty feet before Shadow stopped and removed a panel from the wall. The circuitry inside looked intact but dead.

"I have experience with technology if you need me." Mystique offered.

"I think I can handle this. Can you stand guard?" Shadow's voice reverberated in the control box he was already leaning into.

"Of course. I'll check further down this corridor for a second too. I'll call if I see anything." Mystique said over her shoulder as she walked off. Mystique walked the few hundred feet to the next corner and met Mr. Incredible, the red spandex wearing super hero, coming around the bend.

"Mystique," he said, "I'm taking you into custody for cooperation with BORED's tournament. I will need your help to locate Mr. Valdez and Mr. Ofdensen."

Mystique arched a red eyebrow at Incredible's statement. While she was still deciding whether to respond with words or with and attack she sensed another presence to her left. Kakashi's fist connected with Mystique's face just as she turned to see him. She was knocked over, but quickly regained her feet.

Mystique shifted her nose back into place and wiped the green blood from her lip. She expected another attack to follow, but Incredible had stepped in front of the ninja. She had met Kakashi once before and recognized him by his messy white hair and forehead protector covering his left eye. "Kakashi!" Incredible said "We need to give her the_ chance_ to come without resistance."

Mystique leapt into the air and spun kicked Incredible in the side of the head. The superhero was only knocked back a step. Mystique landed neatly on her feet and said loudly "I'm afraid you won't get much cooperation out of me." She hoped that Shadow would hear her, or at least the clamor that was sure to follow.

Incredible frowned and charged toward the mutant with his head down like a bull. Not wanting to dodge into Kakashi, Mystique vaulted over Incredible's hulky shoulders. As she landed the mutant scanned for Kakashi. She couldn't see the ninja anywhere but that wasn't exactly surprising seeing as he was… well, a ninja.

A shuriken whizzed past her face from the right so Mystique hurried to that side of the hallway. She caught sight of Kakashi and aimed and elbow strike at his neck, but the next second there was a loud poof and white smoke appeared. Mystique felt the splintering of wood as her elbow connected with the log Kakashi had substituted for himself. Mystique was thrown off balance and before she recovered Kakashi landed a side kick to her ribs. Mystique spun with the direction of force and swiped low with her leg. Kakashi jumped over the attack and hopped back. Mystique sensed an attack coming from behind and rolled forward. Incredible's fist hit only air as Mystique came up and countered with a palm strike to his extended elbow. Incredible winced as it hit, but his muscle mass kept the joint from breaking.

Mystique took the opportunity to check Kakashi's position and saw that he had started making the hand seals for a ninja jutsu. Before she could start toward the Shinobi a black blur rammed into his side, sending him to the ground and interrupting his jutsu. Shadow came out of his spin and drop kicked Kakashi's knee. The ninja's speed was good and he managed to move so that the kick only glanced off his leg.

Mystique returned her attention to Incredible as he tried to grab her arm. While pulling her limb out of the way the mutant struck out with a snap kick and hit Incredible's knee. He grunted, but pressed forward with another attack, this time an uppercut punch. "People like you just don't know when to quit." Incredible said.

"Must we do the comic book dialogue?" Mystique asked. She could see Kakashi fighting Shadow out of here peripheral. Both opponents were zooming around the room; though Shadow was faster, Kakashi was better at unexpectedly changing direction and hiding. Neither was landing many hits on the other.

"Only because you're being the super villain... or are you the evil side kick?" Incredible bent his knees, getting ready to launch into another volley of attacks.

"Very funny." Mystique spat. "But that distinction would only matter if you were strong enough to beat. I don't see that matters so much since I'm going to kill you."

"Mystique!" Shadow yelled from behind her. "Behind you!"

Mystique heard a crackling noise and turned to see Kakashi less than a foot from her at her with a swirl of blue-white energy around his hand. As Kakashi struck Incredible roughly threw Mystique out of the way and shoved Kakashi in the opposite direction.

"Incredible, what the hell?" Kakashi shouted.

"You could have killed her with that lightning thing." The Superhero yelled back.

"That's what the Chidori is for." Kakashi sighed, "Incredible, these people are evil. We need to stop them."

"If we can't do that without committing murder how are we any different from them." Incredible crossed his arms.

"Because we don't kidnap people and make them fight each other to the death for entertainment." Kakashi took a step towards Incredible. "You're completely different from them, but they need to be stopped."

Mystique was sitting where she'd landed on her butt when Incredible threw her. She looked to Shadow who was standing still watching their opponents' debate. She jerked her head toward the two, wondering if they should continue attacking. Shadow shrugged and shook his head in confusion. Mystique stood cautiously. Kakashi glanced at her but looked back to Incredible.

"We don't have to kill to stop them, I won't accept that. And I won't let you kill anyone, just because it's more convenient for you." Incredible said.

"You're going to stop me?" Kakashi scoffed.

"If I have to." Incredible stood with feet apart and grounded.

"You don't have to." Kakashi said. Just leave me alone and worry about your own opponent."

Mystique tensed as Kakashi turned to her. She sprang into a leap over his head as he rushed towards her. Before she landed Incredible was already on Kakashi.

"Incredible stop! We shouldn't be fighting right now." Kakashi yelled. Incredible tried to grab the Shinobi into a bear hug but in a poof of white smoke he was hugging a log.

"I'm not going to let you compromise my morals Kakashi. If that means taking you out before I deal with these two, so be it." Incredible ran towards Kakashi's new location.

"Incredible, you brought this on yourself!" Kakashi yelled and then dashed forward to meet the super hero. The ninja dodged under the bulkier man's first attack and turned swiftly to strike the back of Incredible's head. The super hero shook it off and turned to attack Kakashi, but the Shinobi was no longer in sight. Incredible stood still for a moment, and then pounded the closest wall with his fist. Kakashi fell from his precarious hold near the ceiling, but jumped onto his feet in time to narrowly miss a punch from Incredible.

Shadow found his way next Mystique and whispered, "Should we let them finish each other off or do we join in the chaos?"

"I think we have a better chance of beating them quickly if we attack now." Mystique said. "The confusion will work more to our advantage in this situation."

Shadow nodded and they both sprinted forward to attack. Shadow leapt high in the air and rolled into a spin attack bearing down on Incredible. Incredible caught Shadow in his descent and, though he was buffeted by Shadows spines, by squeezing tightly was able to stop the spin attack and throw Shadow into the far wall. Three cracks spread from the wall where Shadow hit.

Mystique shifted into her raven form and flew around Kakashi once before landing behind the Shinobi. When Shadow hit the wall she dropped into her true form behind Kakashi. She thought that she had been absolutely silent, but the ninja turned as she punched and caught her strike with his palm. Three metallic claws shot from Mystique's hand through Kakashi's. Fighting with Wolverine's claws was almost second nature to Mystique so she twisted sharply, slicing through tendons and nerves. Kakashi brought his knee up quickly and kicked the mutant in the gut. Mystique fell back and Kakashi was freed, if painfully from the blades. Shadow had recovered quickly from hitting the wall and was about to attack Kakashi when Incredible grabbed him from behind and lifted the hedge hog off of the floor.

"What's with you?" Mystique yelled at Incredible, "You're not the freaking Red Cross! Stop saving people."

"People like you?" Incredible asked, struggling to hold onto the cursing, writhing Shadow.

Mystique lifted her chin. "I could have survived that attack."

"Bull shit." Kakashi said, holding his broken hand gingerly. "The Chidori would have ripped you to shreds." Turning to Incredible he added, "I am grateful to you for stopping Shadow from attacking me, but I intend to kill this woman and if you try to stop me I will still take you out." Kakashi then moved his forehead protector to reveal his left eye which was blood red. His manner when he uncovered his eye seemed to suggest he was getting serious now. As if some secret weapon had been unlocked.

"Fine." Incredible said, knitting his brows. He took a step towards Kakashi but at that moment Shadow turned the right way and slipped out of Incredible's arms. The hedgehog wasted no time but immediately swept Incredible's feet out from under him. There was a loud crash and the super hero was down. Not for long though. The incredible stamina that comes with incredible strength meant that Mr. Incredible recovered from getting the wind knocked out of him incredibly quicker than another fighter would. Incredible grabbed a loose piece of pipe by his head and swung it in a circle as he got up to keep Shadow at bay. The hedgehog tried jumping up into a spin attack again, but Incredible swung the pipe like a baseball bat and Shadow was again sent crashing into a wall.

Mystique spared a glance for the crash in-between dodging attacks from Kakashi. The ninja had attacked her as soon as Shadow was free of Incredible. It took slightly longer for Shadow to get up this time, but Mystique wasn't worried about him. Mostly because she was busy worrying about herself. No matter how suddenly she dodged or where she turned to attack Kakashi seemed able to read and anticipate her every move. One of Kakashi's kunai grazed her leg, but Mystique didn't stop to check it. By now she knew to expect the extra attacks that followed right behind. This time they came in the shape of another kunai and two shuriken following the first. The second shuriken sliced a deep cut into her arm before clattering, green streaked, to the floor. Kakashi was keeping his distance more now. She didn't think it was out of fear though; the ninja was simply attacking to do the most damage. He was hardly impaired by his cut up hand. Mystique had hoped that he wouldn't be able to fight as well with his left hand, but Kakashi appeared to be almost ambidextrous. She wasn't sure if he had gotten better at reading her throughout the fight or if it had something to do with the red eye he had revealed. Personally she blamed the eye, there was just something creepy about it.

Sparing another look around Mystique realized that she and Kakashi were suddenly alone. Shadow and Incredible must have taken their fight to another section of the hall. Mystique returned her attention to her own opponent just in time to dodge yet another shuriken. She flipped backwards twice in a direction neither away nor towards Kakashi hoping to mess up his predictions, but no sooner had she landed than a kunai speared her forearm.

"Damn it!" Mystique yelled. She pulled the kunai roughly from her arm and shifted her skin closed leaving the rest until later. She was growing increasingly frustrated each second that he watched her with his red eye. So the next time she saw an opening Mystique leapt for it. Kakashi was far enough away from her though, that he got enough warning to simply step out of the way of her attack. The ninja then spun around and kicked her directly across the kidneys with enough force that she crashed into one of the larger side rooms off of the hallway. Mystique groaned as she sat up, disappointed in herself for being so rash. She put her hand down to move off of the shelf she'd landed on and cut her palm open on a large hunting knife. Mystique cursed quietly and then held her breath when she heard Kakashi approaching. She had about two more seconds to try and figure out how to turn the situation to her advantage.

Shadow had led Incredible all the way around the hall, finally losing sight of Mystique and Kakashi. They fought up and down the different halls. It was an annoying fight. Incredible had good strength in his punches but Shadow was too fast for almost anything to hit. Incredible was fairly good at dodging Shadows attacks, but when they did hit they didn't do enough harm to slow him down.

Shadow struck at Incredible's ribs but he turned enough so that it only hit his gut. Incredible countered with a swipe at Shadow's head but the hedgehog easily dodged it. This time though, Shadow noticed that Incredible had built up some forward momentum trying to get to him. It gave the villain an idea and Shadow began systematically attacking and dodging as close as possible to Incredible while being far enough ahead for the momentum to keep building.

"You little mongrel, you're playing with me." Incredible yelled as Shadow continued to stay in striking range instead of retreating to safety.

"Just a little bit." Shadow admitted smiling. And then he saw his opening. Shadow grabbed one of the chaos emeralds from his bandolier and yelled "Chaos Spear!" Before Incredible could think to move out of the way a bolt of pure energy penetrated through his Chest and out of his back. Incredible was dead before he hit the ground, his heart dissolved in the extreme blast.

Shadow took Incredible's keycard and laid him to the side of the hall with as much dignity as you can give someone who has a gaping, energy seared hole in his chest.

Shadow dashed back to see what help Mystique needed with Kakashi. He didn't know where either fighter was until he noticed the fresh blood outside a door to a side storage room. Shadow peered cautiously inside. He couldn't see Mystique but noticed Kakashi after scanning the room a couple of times. The ninja carefully stalked the perimeter of the room, checking in the corners and on the ceiling for the mutant. Suddenly a knife seemed to flash from nowhere. A line of red crossed Kakashi's waist. He doubled over and fell to the ground with a muffled cry. Mystique pealed herself from the upper wall, her skin and clothes perfectly matching the grey paint and her body shifted into a thinner and flatter form. She reverted back to herself again and though she had already sliced completely through Kakashi's stomach she twisted the knife as it came out and slit his throat for good measure. The mutant fell to her knees in exhaustion and checked Kakashi's many pockets. She found his key card and slid it into her own pack along with a couple of his kunai.

Mystique rose slowly, looking down on the corpse of her opponent. Shadow stood in the doorway and watched as she wiped her bloody hands on her thighs. She felt his gaze, looked up quickly, and then strolled to the door when she saw it was not an enemy. "Incredible is taken care of?" She asked.

"He's dead." The hedgehog confirmed, "I almost had the communication system up before I heard the commotion. It shouldn't take more than another minute to get running."

"Good. I'm sure Sakyo and Ofdensen are as ready to get out of this hell hole as we are. Let's contact them and get moving."

"I like the sound of that plan." Shadow said. He and Mystique made their way back to the communications panel, taking time to step around the smears of gore and pools of blood left behind by the many battles that had been fought through these corridors.


End file.
